He is mine
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: ga bisa bikin summarry /ditampar - -


I Love You woohyun hyung

Author : susana sofaningsih (lee hyun mi)

Cast :

Kim Myungsoo *Always xD (orang yang woohyun cinta *cieee xD)

Nam Woohyun (gebetan myungsoo)

Park Chorong (pacar sungjae)

Yook sungjae (pacarnya chorong)

Lee sungjong (pacar sungyeol)

Lee sungyeol (pacarnya sungjong)

Genre : Romance, yaoi, fluff

Length : Chapter

Warning : Yaoi, OOC

A / N : maaf kalo isi cerita ama judul gak nyambung

aku Cuma mau sharing ff ku di facebook ^^

Dibaca yahhh :*

Jangan lupa komentar, saran dan kritiknya juga okey ? ^.^

Check it out ;)

Myungsoo POV

" myungsoo .." terdengar suara familiar yang memanggilku, refleks aku berhenti berjalan dan segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Sudah kuduga , pastilah dia ..

" ne hyung waeyeo ?" tanyaku pada woowoo hyung,

Namanya woohyun, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya woowoo hyung. Ia adalah kakak kelasku, woowoo hyung kelas sebelas sedangkan aku kelas sepuluh.

" hosh hosh .. ah gomawo myung, kau sudah menunggu hyung .. kajja kita berangkat .." ujar woohyun hyung seraya menyampirkan ? tangannya dipundakku

" Deg "

Entah kenapa setiap kali berdekatan dengan woohyun hyung, jantungku selalu berdetak kencang. Sepertinya aku menderita penyakit jantung -.-

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah kami, yaitu kirin art high school

Senyuman terkembang di wajahku, aku menyukai woohyun hyung. Sangat sangat menyukainya, dari awal aku masuk sekolah sampai saat ini. Dia adalah orang yang ramah dan juga ehm tampan ..

Baru saja kami akan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah, tiba - tiba saja datang gadis berambut coklat yang dengan tidak elitnya menabrakku dan dengan tidak sopannya mendekati woohyun hyung

" sialan .." desisku pelan, kesal ? tentu saja aku sangat kesal. Sudah menabrakku, tidak minta maaf padaku , dan tiba – tiba saja dia mendekati woohyun hyungku tersayang. Benar – benar gadis kurang ajar, mau cari mati dengan kim myungsoo dia rupanya. Huh ! " dengusku dalam hati

" oppa .." seru gadis itu sok manja pada woohyun hyung

" waeyeo chorong ?" tanya woohyun pada gadis sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu, park chorong

" oppa ajari aku pelajaran ini , aku belum mengerti .." ujar gadis sok imut itu sambil memperlihatkan bukunya,

" apa – apaan gadis ini .. dia mengganggu moment – moment indahku bersama woohyun hyung .." kesalku dalam hati emosi. Aku memasang wajah datarku, jika dia bukanlah seorang gadis. Maka sudah ku hajar muka sok imutnya itu. Bisa di pastikan besok berita kematian park chorong si nenek sihir sekolah kirin tewas meninggal dunia akan tersebar ke seluruh pelosok sekolah bwahahaha *sadis *wuanjiiirr :'v

" ah ne, mana yang tidak kau mengerti ?" tanya woohyun hyung setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat padaku agar segera pergi ke kelas

Aku pun pergi menuju kelas dengan hati dongkol yang dan wajah cemberut, pokoknya wajahku saat ini tak enak dilihat. Karena aku sedang kesal sekaligus dendam pada nenek sihir sok imut itu yang telah merusak moment berhargaku dengan woohyun hyung

" awas kau nenek sihir lihat saja nanti .." ujarku dalam hati sembari mengepalkan tangan ku keatas.

" yakk myungsoo .." ujar sungjong sambil mencolek pipiku, dia adalah teman sebangkuku

" APA ? " tanyaku kesal

" ishh buruk sekali sikapmu pagi ini, kalau boleh aku tahu siapa yang menghancurkan sikapmu ? " tanya sungjong padaku, aku hanya terdiam malas menanggapi pertanyaan sungjong. Karena moodku sedang buruk pagi ini, gara – gara nenek sihir teman sekelas woohyun hyung itu

" sudahlah sayang, paling – paling dia sedang kesal karena woohyun hyung tersayangnya direbut oleh gadis berambut coklat itu .." ujar sungyeol pada sungjong, yang notabene adalah kekasih sungjong.

" siapa namanya hyung ? " tanya sungjong sambil menatap kekasihnya itu penuh harap

" park chorong .." jawab sungyeol singkat sembari membelai lembut rambut sungjong,

" tega sekali gadis bernama park chorong itu hyung, dia membuat sahabat kita bad mood .." ujar sungjong lesu, namja cantik penyuka lemon candy itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sungyeol. Lalu sungyeol pun perlahan mengelus – elus rambut kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang

" sepertinya dia menyukai woohyun hyung .." tanggap sungyeol sembari menatap sungjong

" eumm, kuharap woohyun hyung tidak jadian dengan gadis itu. Jujur saja aku tak setuju .." ujar sungjong polos sembari menikmati belaian – belaian halus tangan sungyeol di kepalanya.

" hyung juga, hyung tidak mau sahabat kita yang imut ini terus bad mood dan merasa sedih setiap hari .." sahut sungyeol hyung mendukung sungjong

Dan aku hanya bisa cengo di tempat dudukku,

" myungsoo "

" hn "

" soo-ie "

" hn "

" soo handsome .."

" hn "

" yakk kim myungsoo aku berbicara denganmu ! " teriak woohyun hyung padaku, aku hanya menatapnya datar

" terus aku harus manjat pohon sambil bilang pucuk – pucuk gitu ? " balasku datar, (myung : lho kok aku jadi ooc gini - ?)

" ani, kau kenapa hmm ? " tanya woohyun hyung padaku sepulang dari sekolah

" tidak pa – pa, aku baik – baik saja .." ujar ku singkat

" kau berbohong myungie .." ucap woohyun hyung padaku

" aku bersungguh – sungguh .." ujarku tak mau kalah

" beritahu aku kenapa kau seperti ini ? apa karena chorong ? "

Gotcha ! kau jenius woohyun hyung

Dengan ragu aku pun mengangguk malu – malu sembari menundukkan wajahku, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahku. Tiba – tiba saja woohyun hyung membelai lembut rambutku, darahku berdesir seketika merasakan sentuhan lembutnya di kepalaku. Aku pun dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalakku untuk melihat wajahnya, dia tersenyum sembari menatapku

" kau cemburu myungie ? " tanya woohyun hyung sembari tak henti – hentinya tersenyum padaku, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak sanggup menatap mata woohyun hyung, bisa – bisa ia tahu kalau aku menyukainya

" tenang saja myungie, chorong sudah memiliki kekasih. Tadi itu dia hanya memintaku menolongnya agar terbebas dari kejaran kekasihnya, pacarnya juga kelas sepuluh sama sepertimu, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah yook .. yook apa yah ? hyung lupa lagi .. "

" Yook sungjae ? " tebakku

" ne kau benar, namanya yook sungjae .. " ujar woohyun hyung

Aku hanya menatap woohyun hyung, menunggu apa yang akan ia ucapkan

" aku menyukaimu myungsoo .. "

Deg !

Rasanya waktu seakan berhenti saat ini juga

" hyung se .. serius ? " tanya ku gagap, woohyun hyung menganggukan kepalanya

" aku mencintaimu kim myungsoo, will you be mine ? " tanya woohyun hyung padakku

" yes be yours .." jawabku akhirnya

" Terima kasih tuhan .." ujarku dalam hati penuh syukur. Tiba – tiba saja woohyun hyung memelukku erat, seakan tak ingin kehilanganku.

" Terima kasih myungsoo .. terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku .." ujar woohyun hyung padaku di sela – sela pelukannya, aku menggeleng

" ani woohyun hyung, seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih padamu . terima kasih karena telah memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihmu .. " ujarku pada woohyun hyung, woohyun hyung tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya.

" Cha princess myung, mari kita pulaanggg ~ " teriak woohyun hyung seraya menggendongku ala pasangan pengantin /?

" yakk hyung turunkan akuuuu .." teriakku, namun woohyun hyung tidak menuruti perintahku dan malah menculikku /? Entah kemana, sambil tertawa seperti orang kurang waras *plakk

Terserah woohyun hyung akan membawaku entah kemana, yang pasti sore ini adalah sore terindah untukku dan woohyun hyung , kekasih tersayang ku.


End file.
